Percabeth Reunion
by didnotthinkofthat
Summary: Annabeth finally arrives at Camp Jupiter with Leo, Jason and Piper, but will the Romans welcome them? And will Annabeth's reunion with Percy be as flawless as she wishes?
1. Chapter 1

If it wasn't for all of the Romans, Annabeth would've run towards Percy and thrown herself in his arms the moment she was on the land of New Rome.  
She couldn't get her eyes off Percy. He was standing right next to his new buddies. The girl with the helmet was looking at Leo like he wasn't supposed to be there, which Annabeth thought was weird.  
The girl with the helmet murmured something to Percy and pointed at Leo. It looked like she was saying something like, "Sammy."  
Annabeth didn't get to think about that before all the Romans pointed at her, Jason, Leo and Piper with their weapons, and they didn't seem ready to listen. Percy looked at Annabeth like he couldn't believe she was there.  
"At least they haven't attacked us, yet." Jason murmured quietly. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was supposed to be funny, but she really didn't think it was funny.  
Then Jason coughed and said loudly, "Hi, everyone. Will you please lower your weapons? We just want to talk to you. It seems like it's time for Greeks and Romans to work together."  
Nothing happened.  
"Would you _please _lower your weapon?" Leo asked. "It's not like we've armed or anything."  
Nothing happened.  
"Lower your weapons," Piper said to the Romans, "We come in peace as Jason said."  
"Don't you try to charmspeak us, daughter of Aphrodite!" Terminus commanded.  
"Look," Jason said. "What Piper said istrue. We _don't_ want to fight."  
"Why should we believe you?" a boy with blond hair demanded.  
"They're outnumbered, Octavian." a girl with brown, long hair said. She wore a purple praetor-cape and stood between Percy and the girl with the helmet. She looked at Jason, the way Annabeth were looking at Percy; desperate to be in his arms. "It'll be very stupid of them. Plus, it's Jason. He wouldn't attack us."  
"What about the ship?" Octavian demanded. "It could be filled with Greeks."  
"It's not." Jason promised. "You can trust us in that."  
"But you're…"  
"Greeks?" Percy said. "So am I. I'd know if they were going to attack us."  
"How?" Octavian asked.  
Percy didn't answer the question. He just looked at Annabeth. "Hi, Annabeth,"  
"Percy," Annabeth said. She started to run.  
"Annabeth!" Jason called. "I wouldn't do that!"  
Annabeth didn't care. She ran over to Percy and gave him a fierce hug. "I've missed you."  
"Percy?" the other praetor said and looked at Annabeth. "Who is she?"  
"This," Percy announced, "is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. My girlfriend from Camp Half-blood. This is why I know, that the Greeks will not attack."  
"I don't understand." the other praetor said.  
"Annabeth and Percy are sort of leaders in Camp Half-blood. Not officially, but everybody listens to them. As Percy said, Annabeth's the daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of Battle Strategy. She knows better than to attack you."  
The other praetor walked over to Jason and hugged him, then she let go of him.  
"Jason," she said. "Who are the two others?"  
Piper looked at Jason and then at the praetor with pain in her eyes. "I'm Piper McLean and this…"  
"I'm Leo Valdez." Leo interrupted. "Son of Hephaestus and Supreme Commander of Argo II."  
The girl with the helmet looked confused.  
"Who are _you_?" Piper asked the praetor.  
"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion." the praetor said. Then she nodded towards Percy's Roman friends. "That is Hazel, daughter of Pluto and Frank, son of Mars."  
The girl, Hazel took one step towards Leo. She looked like she was going to say something but Percy shook his head. "Wait." he mimed.  
Reyna looked asking at Hazel and Percy. So did Annabeth, Leo and everybody else. Percy just shrugged.

**I hope you like my version of the Percabeth Reunion, but I really have no idea what is going to happen. We just got to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

II  
Annabeth

_Why did Percy stop Hazel from talking to Leo? _Annabeth asked just didn't make any sense. She used to be able to figure out what Percy had in mind, but it was impossible at the moment. _  
_Even though Percy didn't seem to wanna tell what was going on, Annabeth couldn't let go of it. She needed answers.  
"Percy. What was that all about?" Annabeth asked quietly, so no one else but Percy was able to hear it.  
Percy looked at all the others. Then he put his arms around Annabeth's waist and said, "Hold your breath."  
"Percy …" Reyna started, but even she could see, that Percy wasn't listening.  
Together, Annabeth and Percy jumped down in the lake. Percy summoned a bubble around them, and Annabeth caught her breath.  
"So, what is going on?" Annabeth asked after some time and looked up at the shore, where Piper, Leo, Jason and all of the Romans were looking down in the water. "Why couldn't you tell me up there?"  
Annabeth waited for Percy to talk. She didn't push him into speaking; she figured that he would speak, when he knew what to say.  
"Hazel is supposed to be death," Percy said. "She came back from the death. She told me."  
Annabeth frowned and looked at Percy, trying to find out if he was joking. He wasn't. "What? That's not possible," she said.  
"Well, it shouldn't be, but that's not the point." Percy looked around in the bottom of the lake. There was a lot of different freshwater fish species swimming around in all those plants. "Hazel's boyfriend back then … when she was alive for the first time, was a boy named Sammy Valdez."  
"Who is that? It really doesn't tell me why you didn't let Hazel talk to Leo."  
"Leo _is _Sammy," Percy told her. "They are one and the same person, but from a different time."  
Annabeth frowned. "So you're saying that …"  
"Leo came back from the death, too." Percy looked like he knew more than he was saying.  
Annabeth's brain was working overtime. "How is that possible?"  
"Well, while you were out looking for me, I was on a quest with Leo and Hazel. We had to free Thanatos and close The Doors of Death."  
"Wait!" Annabeth interrupted. She was in her best questioning-mode. "Free Thanatos and close The Doors of Death?"  
"Yearh," Percy scratched his neck. "Thanatos had been imprisoned by a giant who served Gaia, and The Doors of Death was forced opened."  
Wow. Percy had been through a lot in the last 8 months. Even more than Annabeth.  
Annabeth changed the subject back to Leo and Hazel. "I see why you didn't want to tell me about Leo in front of the whole camp and Leo himself. He would come up with a weird joke to hide his feelings." She was quiet, but after a moment she said, "But we've got to tell him some day."  
"We have to wait," Percy insisted.  
"I agree, Percy." Annabeth said with her best strategic voice and leaned against the inner side of the bubble. "It would freak him out, if we told him."  
They sat down there, in the bottom of the lake, for a minute while looking up at the people who hadn't moved at all.  
"We better get up," Annabeth murmured. "We have other important things to talk with the Romans about."  
Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck, and kissed him while the water pushed them up to the shore.

"Wait a minute!" Octavian exclaimed and looked at Jason. "What you're saying is that the seven demigods from the Great Prophesy are you, Percy, Hazel, Frank and those three Greeks?"  
All the Roman senators were gathered in the Senate House with Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy and Annabeth for a rush meeting.  
Jason and Octavian gave each other mean looks.  
"Those _Greeks _has names!" Percy said.  
"Whatever," Octavian said. "The point is …"  
"The point is that it's true," Jason told the Romans. "The Second Great Prophesy has really begun." Then he looked at Percy. "How much have you told them?"  
"As much as I know. That is has begun, that the Romans and the Greeks have to work together, and that Gaia is awaking," Percy answered.  
"Yearh, that's pretty much it," Leo said.  
Reyna stood. "So, what's the plan?"  
Annabeth was the one to speak. "First, Percy has to come back to Camp Half-blood for a moment, so they can see that he's all right. Hazel, Frank and Jason come with us."  
"Why?" Reyna asked.  
"Because, Camp Half-blood needs to be introduced to The Seven of the Prophesy," Annabeth said. "It's only fair since _you _have."  
Reyna nodded. "Then what?"  
"Well, then we'll have to take off on our quest." Annabeth looked at Piper. Then she looked at Percy, who was frowning like as he knew that she wasn't telling everything. She wasn't.  
"We can't let Hazel, Frank and Jason take off to the Greek camp!" Octavian warned. "What if the Greeks kill them?"  
"Don't you think they would've killed Jason when they found out who he was if that's what they're up to?" Hazel demanded.  
"Look," Annabeth said. "The gods shut us out, and we need to have all the seven of the prophesy gathered if we're to talk to the gods and make them listen to us!"  
Percy's face was suddenly filled with anger.  
Reyna looked at Annabeth with a mean look, like she'd done something wrong. Then she looked at Percy with a concerned look in her eyes. "Percy, what's …?"  
Annabeth smiled and kept her eyes on Percy. "You remember it all, don't you?"  
Percy nodded, "Yes."  
"Percy …" Reyna said.  
But Percy ignored her. "So you're saying that the gods still …?"  
Annabeth nodded.  
Percy slammed his fits down in the armrest on his chair. "They swore by the name of Styx!"  
"Percy!" Annabeth said with a commanding voice. For some reason that seemed to calm Percy down a little.  
"We have to confront them with that," Percy said.  
"Annabeth." Jason frowned. "What have the gods done wrong? What did they swear?"  
Percy was the one to answer. "After the second titan war I made them swear to never ignore their kids, like they did before."  
"Wait a minute!" a ghost demanded. "How much have you been through?"  
"Oh, not that much." Percy shrugged. "I've only defeated Ares in a fight, been in the underworld, and with Annabeth's help I found Zeus' lightning bolt after it was steeled …"  
"You also chose to bear the heaven instead of Artemis," Annabeth added.  
"And Annabeth, you and I found the Golden Fleece together," Tyson remembered.  
Annabeth added more, "And you survived an explosion in a volcano."  
"And then I defeated Minotaur even before I knew what I was," Percy said. "That's pretty much it."  
All the Romans looked at Percy in awe.  
"That's all?" Frank said sarcastically.  
"Well, I also bathed in the river Styx, so I could get Achilles' blessing, so I had a better chance at defeating Kronos," Percy remembered.  
"What?!" Reyna exclaimed.  
"Well, it's no big deal, because I don't have it anymore…"  
Now it was Annabeth's time to exclaim. "WHAT?!"  
Percy shrugged. "The Little Tiber is Roman, so anything that has with the Greeks to do will be washed away if you bath in it … Which I had to, because I was hunted by the Gorgons, and I was carrying Juno."  
Annabeth frowned. Wasn't Juno Hera's Roman form? Gods, no wonder why she hated Hera so much. She'd been taken everything away from her, and now she also took something from Percy …  
Annabeth was quiet for a moment, but then she said, "We got to go. Chiron is waiting for us."  
"Wait," Percy said. "We can't fly. Zeus would blow us down!"  
"Not if I'm on board." Jason looked discreetly from Reyna to Piper and then at Percy. "I mean, he wouldn't try to kill his own son, would he?"  
Percy thought about that. "No. Zeus isn't that desperate to kill me."

When they got on board on the Argo II, Percy stood beside of Annabeth.  
"What were you hiding for the Romans?" he asked her.  
"I didn't tell them that we're also going to visit your mom," Annabeth said and looked at Percy with a serious look in her eyes. "She's worrying herself to dead, and I think she'd like to see you as soon as possible."

**Notice: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL NOT BE PUPLISHED IN THIS STORY, SO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE NEXT FRIDAY Sept. 21 , WHERE I'LL BE PUPLISHING THE NEXT TWO STORIES, WHERE PERCY GET TO TALK TO HIS MOTHER, AND THE SEVEN GET TO CHB.**


End file.
